


Rooftops

by riddikulusgrin (klavgavtrash)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Denial, F/M, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild casual fatphobia (canon-typical)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavgavtrash/pseuds/riddikulusgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt had said he was seeing somebody, it wasn't Karen that Elektra had had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is tiny, and I'm apparently continuing my trend of writing Matt/Foggy fics that are basically just one conversation long.

“I’ll admit it,” said Elektra, “you surprised me, Matthew.” 

Matt didn’t turn around as Elektra joined him on the edge of the rooftop. She was dressed in her combat gear, same as Matt, but her posture was relaxed and her heart rate was steady.

She balanced on the ledge beside him, waiting for acknowledgement before continuing. Matt cocked his head in her direction. He was listening. 

“Well,” she said, “you dropped the fat blond so quickly when I came running, I didn’t expect that.”

Matt swallowed. “He’s better off without me,” he said roughly. 

Elektra laughed, “Oh, I’m sure.”

Matt turned to her. She was still standing on the edge, posture relaxed, tone mirthless. Elektra talking about Foggy was just… wrong. Even back in college, there was something deeply uncomfortable about the fact Elektra and Foggy knew about each other’s existence. That they’d _met._ Those two sides of Matt shouldn’t ever have been allowed to interact, even then. 

“Foggy he’s— he’ll get over it,” said Matt. He’d have to — Matt was steadily surrendering that side of himself.

Elektra said nothing, stepping away from the ledge and striding further along the rooftop. Matt found himself joining her, walking in her shadow.“How about the other blonde?” asked Elektra, and her tone was careful. 

“Karen too,” he said. Somehow, Elektra bringing up Karen was even worse. Karen had been so blissfully separate to all of this.

“I was a little jealous of her,” said Elektra, a smile in her voice. Matt wasn’t smiling. “I didn’t expect that.” Apparently unaware, Elektra moved closer, so he could feel her cool breath on his face.

“She _was_ my girlfriend,” he said, and a small part of him wanted to wince at the words.

“When you told me you were seeing somebody I didn’t think you meant her, you know,” she said, wrapping her arms around Matt’s neck.

Matt let himself move into it, resting his hands on her hips, “You two had never met,” he murmured.

“No, I know. But I thought, surely, that Foggy—”

Matt cut her off with an incredulous sound, stepping back so that her arms fell to her sides. “ _Foggy?”_

“Why not?”

“Foggy and I have never been like that.”

“You can’t blame me for wondering, Matthew,” Elektra’s tone was cloying, “he is your closest friend, you’re attracted to him—”

“How could you possibly—”

“You’re not the only person that Stick trained to read people. And we both know you’re hardly the perfect little Catholic boy.”

Matt shrugged. It wasn’t something he liked to talk about. But then, he had nothing to loose anymore. 

“Aw, it’s like all the fight’s gone out of you. Still a secret?”

“I suppose not.”

Elektra huffed, and reached behind her head to pull her hair into a ponytail. “No matter, it’s not relevant anymore. I thought, if you were keeping watch, I would join you?”

“That’d be good, yeah,” he said. His mind was once again filled with thoughts of Nelson and Murdock.

“Chin up, Matthew,” said Elektra, striding back towards the ledge, “There are other chubby lawyers in the sea.”


End file.
